


For Freedom Comes At A Price

by Rainie



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Classroom, Complete, Daydreaming, Drabble Set, Drawing, Flower Crowns, Fluff, Gen, Multi, Promises, Sleepy Cuddles, death mentioned, implied nightmare, they have a race at one stage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 22:03:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1833838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainie/pseuds/Rainie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of snippets that happened to the 104th kids while they were in training.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Promise

**Author's Note:**

> As the summary says this will be a bunch of 100 word stories (drabbles), nothing more, nothing less.

They sit on the old stone stairs, the stars in the night sky shine down on them. It’s late but neither Armin nor Eren are too worried.  
“It’s beautiful.” Armin says and smiles at Eren. Eren turns to look at him and returns the gesture.  
“We’ll leave these walls one day, for good. I promise.” His eyes slide back to the sky. Even if they both know that it may never happen, it was nice to still have that thought.  
Armin leans over and presses his lips to Eren's cheek.  
“I know we will.” And for awhile, it feels true.


	2. Sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Incase you were wondering; No I can't write drabbles this fast I just had a couple already written ^_^

A tug on Ymir’s nightshirt woke her. Rubbing her eyes she rolled over and came face to face with the small blonde she adored.  
“C-can I sleep with you?” Krista's voice was barely a whisper.  
Despite the lack of light in the barracks Ymir noticed the telltale signs that the blonde had been crying.  
“Sure.” Ymir shuffled over a bit and lifted the sheet. Krista gave a small smile and hoped in. The sheet settled over the two and Ymir pulled the blonde close giving her a hug. “Sweet dreams.” She whispered and without another word the two fell asleep.


	3. Drawings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapters prompt 'Furthermore' is courtesy of a friend of mine.

“Furthermore,” The teacher's voice faded into the background as Jean stared out the window. He wasn't paying any attention; they only learned the same things that had been taught all year.  
He looked back down at his page. There weren't any words, just a few small drawings.  
It must have been forever since he'd last drawn. Was the last time before he'd signed up for the military? Well, he wasn't too sure.  
“They're pretty good.” Jean jumped a little and saw Marco studying his drawings.  
“Oh... Thanks.” Jean gave a half-smile, he was slightly embarrassed, but also kind of proud.


	4. Race

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy hotdogs! Thank you all so so much for taking the time to read and leave kudos ^^ Very much appreciated!

Sasha's legs burned from the amount of running she'd done. It had been a long day and she was ready to eat, then go to sleep.

“Hey Sash! Wait up!” Sasha stopped and turned to see Connie weaving his way through the other trainees.

She couldn't help but giggle at him. Being one of the shortest in the group, he had to really force his way through the crowd to get to her.

“You ready to eat?” Connie asked when he reached her, playfully bumping her shoulder.

“You bet!”

“Race?” Sasha nodded and they got into position.

“Ready... Set... Go!”


	5. Sleepless

Mikasa jolted awake.  
It'd been a while since she'd had a nightmare that bad. That's not to say she hadn't had one, she had, just never that... Frightening.  
Mikasa hopped out of bed quietly and made her way out of the barracks. She wasn't sleeping anytime soon.  
She looked around outside noticing there were a few others out there as well. There were other trainees, soldiers and was that... Shadis?  
Mikasa sat down against the railing and looked up at the stars.  
She stared awhile, then looked over to the boys barracks.  
Were her boys asleep? She sure hoped so.


	6. Cold

It was freezing. A lot colder than it had been every other night. Bertolt curled up under his blanket. Maybe this would make him warmer.  
“Hmm,” Reiner groaned as he rolled over to face Bertolt, blinking lazily.  
“O-oh, did I wake you up?” Bertolt asked nervously. Reiner shook his head.  
“No.” It was silent for a few moments, but not in an awkward way.  
Bertolt was about to turn over and try to sleep when Reiner spoke.  
“You cold?” Bertolt nodded, “Yeah.”  
Reiner grabbed his blanket, moved closer to Bertolt and put it over both of them.  
“Better?”  
“Yeah... Thanks.”


	7. Friend

Annie sat alone on her bunk. It was after dinner and the girls were talking with a friend or in a small group.

All the girls except Annie.

She sighed softly. Was there even a point in making friends here? Weren't they just going to be eaten?

Well making other friends aside from Reiner and Bertolt, but they didn't count. They were stuck together.

Annie looked up when she felt the bed shift to find Mina; the girl who'd sat with her at dinner.

“Wanna talk?” Mina asked, smiling.

Annie contemplated it for a while. One friend couldn't hurt.. Right?


	8. Siblings

Eren's head landed on the table with a thud. After this mornings training, he was exhausted, and despite the fact he liked moving around and training, today they'd done _too_ much.

Eren lifted his head up when he heard a chair move and found Mikasa holding two bowls of soup.

“Eat.” She said, sliding one across the table toward him before sitting down. Eren stared at the bowl; thinking.

It can wait a minute, right? It was too much effort at the moment.

“Eat.”

Apparently not.

“You aren't mum, Mikasa.”

“Eren.” He stared at her, then sighed, giving in.

"Fine."

 


	9. Flower Crowns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rainie has a [ Tumblr! ](http://isitrainie.tumblr.com/)  
> So if you wanna, oh I don't know, check that out, that's cool :)

It's a warm spring day when Ymir lets herself laze around. She lays in the sun surrounded by flowers and slowly drifts to sleep.  
Only when a shadow passes in front of her does she wake. Krista sits down beside her, picking a couple flowers.  
"Ever made a flower crown?" She questions.  
"Nope." Ymir mumbles in response.  
"Ever had one?" Krista adds few more flowers. Ymir shakes head and closes her eyes.  
After a moment she feels something being placed on her head. When she opens her eyes, she finds Krista smiling sweetly.  
“Well, you have now!” Ymir laughs softly.


	10. Question

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, exams are over, school is pretty much over and I can now FINALLY write whenever I want for the next two and a bit months! Thank you Christmas holidays!

Marco looked up from cleaning his gear when he heard Armin sit next to him.  
“Hey!” He smiled at the blond.  
“Hi.” Armin smiled back and started cleaning. The two sat in silence as they cleaned their gear, only speaking when one needed something the other had.  
“Marco?” Armin spoke after a while.  
“Yeah?”  
“Do… Are you scared of the titans?” He questioned. Armin wasn’t sure if titans truly scared Marco; he was always so brave and it made Armin wonder if Marco really knew what they were fighting.  
“Yeah,” Marco whispered. “I’m terrified of them.”  
Silence fell once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m going to be posting a drabble a day for the next few days. Should be fun :)  
> Also- we're finally at 1000 words! (High-five!) Not exactly exciting when you account for the fact it's 10 chapters long but still.


	11. Games

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, more than one chapter this month. I'm impressed.

“So,” Connie began, shuffling the upside down bowls around quickly. “Which one is it under?”  
Sasha’s eyes flickered between the three wooden bowls they were using for their game. With dinner finished, they’d decided to play a game.  
“That one?” Sasha tapped her finger on the middle bowl.  
Connie sighed and nodded, lifting it to reveal a small piece of bread.  
“Ha ha!” Sasha cheered snatching up the bread and popping it into her mouth. “Alright your turn.” She flipped the bowl over and went to grab Connie’s bread.  
“Nope,” Connie swiped it away. “Gotta use your own.”  
“But!”  
“Nope!”


	12. Miss

Jean was not going to lose, especially at the rate he was going this time around. He swung from tree to tree, eyes flickering between the branches as he looked for the next target.  
 _There! I’ve totally got this one!_  
Changing his direction, Jean quickly made his way to the ‘Titan’. As he got closer, the target began to turn, surprising him for a split second.  
“Woah!” Jean said and changed his direction again.  
The sound of 3DMG whizzed past him, along with the clang of blades quickly following.  
“F-argh!” Jean growled.  
“Better luck next time!” The figure called back.


	13. Forget

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where am I even going with this damn fic...

Reiner and Bertolt sat quietly on their bunk, the silence awkward yet oddly comfortable. It was the anniversary of _that_ day and neither wanted to do much except stay clear of everyone.

“You okay?” Reiner questioned. The taller boy gave a small nod in response. It wasn’t a lie as such… just not the complete truth either.

“Are you?” Bertolt mumbled. The blond shrugged.

“I forget about it.”

“Don’t lie.”

“Says you.” Bertolt sighed and pulled his legs close to his chest. There was a silence before Reiner spoke again. “Sorry…”

“It’s fine.”

“No, it’s not.” Reiner pulled Bertolt close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... No, seriously! I can't find an ending!


	14. Last

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow O_O I actually did it. I finished a multi-chapter project.  
> The biggest of thank you's to everyone who read a small amount of this, started part of the way through or has put up with me and my writing from the start. You are very, very patient and amazing!  
> Thank you so much <3

Annie sat in the corner of her bunk, running her fingers through her short hair.

This was her last night of 'peace'.

_Their_ last night of peace.

Tomorrow everything was going to change and no one could stop that no matter how hard they tried. This was just the way things had to be.

What did it matter though? She had next to nothing to lose.

They might have something to lose though...  


Annie stared into the dark room. Why was she doing this again? She couldn't really remember. Nothing mattered besides doing what she had to do.

"I'm sorry."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm probably going to forget I've finished this and write another drabble in about a week.  
> If I do, I'll post it somewhere else- not on this.  
> Thank you <3

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed :)  
> [ Tumblr ](http://isitrainie.tumblr.com/)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/isitrainie?s=09)


End file.
